Cosmic Energy
Cosmic Energy exists throughout Our World, including beyond the KC. All cosmic energy is believed to derive from the FOTU (or 'Force of the Universe), a force which brought the universe as we know it into existence. According to many beliefs, this does not include separate dimensions. Cosmic Energy is the name given to the energy produced and maintained by the FOTU, as well as the energy that exists throughout the universe in small pockets and in synthetic supplies. Manifestations Cosmic Energy can be found in many places, in many manifestations. These manifestations include as part of the Force of the Universe, as part of another Cosmic Force, or as a tangible object left behind by the FOTU. The FOTU The Force of the Universe is the most abundant source of Cosmic Energy. It is also supposed to be the origin point of all cosmic energy in the universe. The FOTU created all matter in the universe, including galaxies, nebulae, stars, planets and so on, at the beginning of the universe. The FOTU still exists as the force moving planetary objects apart from one another, and also supplying all the energy in the universe. A great deal of energy is not used, and is instead stored in an abstract way by FOTU itself, inaccessible to most individuals and beings in the Universe. The FOTU is not visible, or tangible, apart from to cosmic beings capable of 'tapping into' or 'harnessing' the force. Off-shoot forces There are other forces in the KC, other than the FOTU. All other forces (with the exception of the End Force) are derived originally from the FOTU. This includes the Cromin Force, the Wish-Maker's Force and the Magical Force, now defunct. These forces are more accessible to cosmic beings. For instance, though no one knows the origins of the 'Wish-Makers', it is known that they have the capability to harness the power of the Wish-Maker's Force, which is a direct off-shoot of the FOTU, so long as they are giving it to another. There are some theories that forces, such as the Cromin Force, Poo Force and Wishmaker's force, are in fact not derived from the FOTU but are there own forces running parallel to the FOTU. Pockets of Cosmic Energy Throughout the universe there are 'pockets' of cosmic energy where there has been some discrepancy or error made by the Force of The Universe. This is a common explanation of naturally occurring portals. Most pockets of energy exhibit peculiar or impossible physical traits, and may 'wobble' when looked at. To most, they are imperceptible or invisible, however they can be seen by humans if they are aware of the signs. These pockets of cosmic energy have been known to be harvested or harnessed by beings of the KC, using relatively unknown methods. The cosmic being Ack once managed to harness the power of a cosmic pocket of energy, which gave him approximately 50,000 quantels. The result was disappointing, as there is no known way to gauge the amount of power stored in a cosmic pocket of energy. The way in which he harvested the energy is unknown, however the scientist Marge Worlds has shown an ability to perform the same function by creating a vacuum around the area and using energy to eventually 'grow' and 'uncrease' the pocket. Cosmic Storms Another manifestation of cosmic energy is in 'cosmic storms'. These are incredibly statistically unlikely events, as they require many different remotely probable conditions to align. They are caused when the FOTU becomes too concentrated in one area. Scientists posit that this can occur through portals in the surrounding areas, pre-existing cosmic pockets, resistant forces, or 'by the will of the One', as more religious theorists suggest. Cosmic storms are capable of imbuing a given individual with powers, which is the how the being Alle gained cosmic powers which allowed him to seek and eventually use the gem of omnipresence, also known as the An Ul Khan. Physical Storage / Cosmic Reserves Over millions, potentially billions of years, cosmic energy can build up in certain areas more than others. Like the formation of cosmic storms and pockets of cosmic energy as well as random wormholes and portals, it further proves that the FOTU is erratic in nature, and does not act perfectly. Many factors such as wormholes, gravity, pre-existing cosmic energy build-ups, opposing forces and radiation can affect the placement and build-up of cosmic energy in a planet or area of space. In the case of Crash, it is believed that pockets of energy became trapped deep under the surface of the planet, and over thousands and millions of years, these pockets were eroded away and opened, much like Marge Worlds had shown, by the heat energy, and pressure that surrounded them. This eventually led to the compression of cosmic energy, which was subsequently released as particulates from volcanoes, which subsequently had effects on both the air and the plants, which subsequently had an effect on the animals, and led to the rise of documented cases of super-powered animals and humans. This is believed to be one explanation for the existence of 'super-bears' and 'archers bears'. In the case of the planet Mbab, there are numerous cosmic build-ups compressed beneath the earth. This may be as a result of the remnants of a cosmic storm, the slow decompression or compression of a pocket of cosmic energy, or the death of a cosmic being on Mbab's soil, who was eventually fossilised, his matter, much like crude oil would result from a carbon-based lifeform, becoming cosmic energy. Balaxloids Balaxloid drugs are psychoactive stimulants containing cosmic powder, which has usually been manually compressed by a cosmic being of great power. In the case of Quarabixium, a drug manufactured and sold on masse by Lala, the balaxloid the power of a crystal that Lala had discovered, spread into multiple different products. Crystals & Gems There are numerous objects throughout the KC which contain an incredible amount of cosmic energy condensed into a small space. This is because certain rare substances are capable of channeling larger amounts of cosmic energy than others. For instance, redminidium is a substance that bonds with raw cosmic energy to create a much more energy-mass efficient object. Lalarium is another example of this. Measurement The typical measurement of cosmic energy is quantels, which document the amount of cosmic decay being detected from the individual. Cosmic energy stored as an object decays back into waves over time, called 'cosmic decay'. The greater the cosmic signature, the greater the rate of decay. As such, the cosmic signature can be recorded by the rate of cosmic decay detected. The example is often used of the cosmic being Plugon, who was invented by the High Power Council as a guard and keeper of one of the most powerful objects in the KC. Plugon's quantel rating (QR) is around 200,000 according to the High Power Council official records. This means he is made up of a great deal of cosmic energy, and that whatever elements that make up his biology are strongly charged with cosmic energy. (As previously discussed, some elements are more easily charged than others, therefore an extremely powerful cosmic being could not be made up of carbon). Jaygon is another cosmic being, formed in -100 by a separate cosmic being, Jaynogon. Jaygon had an estimated QR of 600 at the time of his death. Despite being made up of almost entirely cosmically charged elements, the charge was much less strong, and his strength and stamina were less than that of a human.